Misery Business
by JasZ1991
Summary: She placed herself out there and it led her to him… He's different… but if he finds out the things she's done… would he look at her differently? Maybe we should start from the beginning… A Rebel story ft Kolvina, Klayley and Jaiden! Chap 31 is now up
1. Intro

_**Here is the first Chap to 'Misery Business' (this story was inspired by the song Misery Business by Paramore and the Movie A La Mala) I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson, a lovely young blond with money to match. She is one of six kids. She's always had things handed to her and learned many things thanks to having four brothers. Maybe that's why she kept running into the arms of men… even if she knew most of the things they said were lies. That's what got her into the mess that she's in now…. She placed herself out there and it led her to him… He's different… but if he finds out the things she's done… would he look at her differently? Maybe we should start from the beginning…

* * *

Several months earlier,

Rebekah lounges on her sofa pouring over her notes. Her classes have been kicking her rump and it doesn't help the distraction she had for a while. Her blond locks tumble down as she leans closer to her notebook. Frowning at her scribbled notes she gives up and tosses it across the room. The notebook nearly hits her roommate who happens to be her best friend Hayley Marshall. Hayley looks at the blond with displeasure.

"I know I annoy the hell out of you but damn." Hayley picks up the notebook and sets it aside.

"Tell me why I agreed not to let my father pay for my classes and for a-"

"Because you lost a bet." Hayley rolls her hazel eyes remembering the bet Rebekah made with her brother Kol, oddly enough he's the only brother she's met. Not that she minds seeing that Kol is a bit wild and truth be told she's scared to see if the other three are the same. Hayley hasn't even met Rebekah's sister who is traveling about.

"So!"

"You wanted to be free so you told your father that you would keep your grades up and earn scholarships instead of taking his money." Hayley watches the blond roll her eyes and sink deeper into her seat.

"I blame Kol!" She huffs remembering it was Kol who tricked her. "The bastard!" She growls as the front door to their apartment closes.

"Is it because I tell you the truth?" Kol taunts with a raised eyebrow. Kol you can say moved in unofficially and much to Rebekah's dismay.

He takes long strides over to the girl's cooler and peeks in it. Frowning he turns to face them. His handsome features have caused many women to swoon and fall for him. But like everyone in the Mikaelson family love is a curse and will end terribly.

"You're out of milk." He announces, his Irish-British accent more pronounced, while shutting the door. "Why?"

"So what if we're out of milk it's because we drink milk with our coffee brother. You have milk at your apartment why don't you go over there and drink it. Do let the door hit you on the arse!" Rebekah smiles evilly at her brother.

"Harsh much." Kol smirks like the loon he is.

"Ignore her; she hasn't been plowed in a long time." Hayley retorts causing Kol to roll his eyes.

"Fuck you, Marshall." Rebekah growls her British accent makes her insult not so insulting.

"And you say you aren't a strumpet." Kol shakes his head and sits himself down reaching for some Oreos.

"Only if I'm on top." Hayley retorts as she slaps Kol's hand and turns to her blond friend. "I need a favor."

Rebekah is about to decline when Hayley shakes her head. Kol glances between the two as his blue eyes shine with mischief and ignorance. A Mikaelson trait that angers the world… They are what you call old money and it doesn't help that their father has his hands in almost everything.

* * *

 _ **There you have the first chap I hope you enjoyed! I hope to hear from you guys-JasZ**_


	2. The Favor

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

 **-Recap-**

 _"Only if I'm on top." Hayley retorts as she slaps Kol's hand and turns to her blond friend. "I need a favor."_

 _Rebekah is about to decline when Hayley shakes her head. Kol glances between the two as his blue eyes shine with mischief and ignorance. A Mikaelson trait that angers the world… They are what you call old money and it doesn't help that their father has his hands in almost everything._

 **-Recap ends-**

"You can't say no, Becky. You are behind in paying me back for the rent." Rebekah glares at her friend upon seeing the look on her brother's face.

"Depends what it is. Don't call me Becky!" Rebekah retorts.

"I think Jackson-"

"Oh, are we finally ditching him?" Kol bounces in his seat. He was protective of his sister sometimes.

"Kol, shut the hell up!" Rebekah glares at her brother.

"I think he's hiding something form me." Hayley interrupts Kol's reply.

"Been saying that since day uno." Kol reclines to far causing him to lose balance. He crashes to the ground.

"Moron." Rebekah huffs. "Why do you think that?"

"He's been avoiding the topic of our families and Cassie."

"Whoa, Cassie!" Kol howls "You think they're exchanging DNA?"

"Bekah, can you find out for me? Oliver seems to like you and…"

"Oliver humps anything with a pulse so that shouldn't be too hard for Bex here." Kol retorts with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Kol!" Rebekah snaps at her brother.

"We are siblings Rebekah… I know you want me but I have standards."

Rebekah gags at her brother's one track mind. "Pig!"

"Men are Pigs and bastards." Kol shrugs and goes back to his phone.

"We know, we've met all your flings at our annul we hate Kol K. Mikaelson festival. Our ice sculpture of you being mauled is a good ice breaker." Rebekah smirks at her brother who growls at her.

Hayley shakes her head as her dark locks dance and hazel eyes shine with amusement. The two have become her best friends much to a bemused Rebekah. Kol is the wild card from Hayley's understanding yet he seems to be the one that visits Rebekah the most. The other three are far too busy to visit.

"I just want to know the truth." Hayley interrupts the banter.

"It's a bad idea, Hay-hay." Rebekah wraps the fleece blanket over herself.

"I agree with the slag on this one." Kol points at Rebekah who grabs her shoe and chucks it at him.

"Wait you agree?" Rebekah eyes Kol.

"No shit. I've heard and had stupid Ideas… they bit me on the ass. Karma is a bitch." During their parents' divorce Kol was getting into trouble and done things that now haunt him.

"That's a first."

"Don't get use to it." Kol rolls his blue eyes. "But most men are bastards… Nik is one."

"It's not his fault he's actually one." Rebekah glares at her brother…

Nik or Niklaus/Klaus was one of the reasons their father wanted a divorce. Their father had discovered his wife had an affair and failed to tell him nor did she feel guilty. That was a strike to their father's heart. To add to the pain, to find out that a child you raised as your own didn't even carry your blood. Mikael was hurt…. The final strike was to discover that the father of his child and his wife's lover was one of his friends. Mikael Mikaelson loved all his children but the betrayal distanced him from his children.

"Wasn't talking about that." Kol rolls his eyes again.

"Please Bekah! Please! If it's bad I'll leave his ass pronto and I won't blame you." Hayley eyes her friend.

"No, Hayley." Rebekah huffs.

"I'll pay you!"

"She usually sleeps with the man or woman for free." Kol cut in.

"No, I do not!"

"Rebekah Please!" Hayley's heartbreak colored eyes shine with hope.

"Make her stop!" Rebekah places the blanket over her head. Hayley pounces on her friend. The two fight over the blanket. This gives Kol the chance to stuff his face with Oreos.

"Fine, but Kol has to help me!" The two turn to the male who resembles a chipmunk.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! I'd like to thank BlackVeilRider, tvd1992, and Guest for Reviewing you guys are sweethearts! -JasZ**_

 _Guest: I've been actually playing with that idea for a while as well. that would make a great twist to a story. ^^_


	3. The Trap and Outcome

_**Whoa, another chap! I hope you guys enjoy this chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

Two days later,

Kol whines as Rebekah forces him to buy her lunch. They were meeting up with Hayley to come up with a plan since the siblings had break. They –Kol- 'volunteered' to buy lunch. As they order for Hayley who is still in class. Kol eyes the campus babes.

"So are you going to seduce Beta Ollie or go for the alpha?" Kol asks as he scrolls on his phone.

"Really?" Rebekah huffs.

"Code names, sister." Kol smirks. "Alphie seems to be close to granny. So we can use that. For beta just show him your-"'

"Hey guys!" Hayley slumps into her seat. "So what's cooking?"

"Kol's egg head…" Rebekah replies.

"Pay for your own meal, Bex." Kol retorts.

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Children!" Hayley snaps while taking a sip of her diet coke.

"Don't worry about the plan Marshall." Rebekah retorts as their meals come in.

"Thank you, Darling." Kol winks at the waitress.

"Focus Kol!" Rebekah kicks her brother under the table. "Okay so affective plan starts tomorrow. Now let's enjoy our meal!" The three enjoy their lunch; while Kol takes in the eye candy the college campus has to offer.

 _ **Sometime after that,**_

Rebekah thanks to Kol who somehow figured out Kenner's non-work schedule that Hayley failed to provide. Kol mentioned that Jackson aka alpha is a creature of habit. Dressing in a off the shoulder over sized tee and short-shorts with cute ankle boots. Rebekah pretends to bump into Jackson in a café.

"I'm so sorry…. Rebekah?" Jackson questions.

"No, it was my fault-Jackson?" Rebekah gives him the biggest smile she can muster. As they talk Rebekah tells him about Kol's apartment needing repairs. She mentions the tight budget and that's when he offers her a 'special' offer for being Hayley's friend.

* * *

Rebekah is at Kol's apartment with Jackson the two seem to talk a bit here and there about the repairs that are needed. As Jackson inspects Rebekah thinks to herself that Jackson seems like a good guy that wouldn't be fooling around with some tiny tot. Yet when he goes off to answer his phone, she texts Hayley to see where she is.

Hayley of course is at her part time job at a café. Quickly, Rebekah texts her brother only to stop half way when Jackson returns. A forced smile on his lips as he eyes Rebekah. Yet something about that smile seemed broken and wryly.

"Do you want something to drink? I'm sure my brother has something I can offer you." Rebekah pleas to any higher being that Kol has something.

Time seems to slip by and Jackson is becoming bolder with his gazes and he finally lets it slips that the reason he never brings up his family nor Hayley's is because of some dark secret. Rebekah pats his hand only for him to take hold of it and start to lean in. Startled she jerks back nearly falling to the ground.

Jackson is sober as far as she's been around… He hasn't taken up drinking since he was in his mid to early twenties. Jackson is a few years older than Rebekah and Hayley nearly reaching his thirties. As he goes on a slight rant on about it's all his fault about being a spineless man… that lead Hayley's family to second guess his motives to be with her….

Rebekah blinks several times thinking to herself… she remembers that Hayley's family kept telling her not to trust Jackson so much. Hayley had fought with her parents and not a few hours later they died in a car accident… A hit and run from what they were told. Yet something always seemed off when they said no one could figure out who killed her parents… Jackson's grandfather was the lead detective to their case… When he ruled that the case had gone cold. Hayley nearly broke down… Rebekah's father was one of the detective's on the case before the case was 'closed'.

"I know you have been down on your luck and your brother as well. I can get this all sorted for a night." Jackson offers Rebekah.

"You're my best friend's boyfriend."

"I've been having these dark thoughts about you Rebekah… Just once I want to know how it would feel to be in the arms of another woman."

Rebekah nearly lost it… Kol choose that moment to come in and aided his sister. He told the man to get out before he rearranged his face. Jackson taken back nearly swings a fist to Kol's pretty face only to stop himself and got out… The two Mikaelson siblings go to Rebekah and Hayley's condo and wait for her to return from work.

* * *

After that, Rebekah tells Hayley of the event. Yet seeing the light in her friend's eyes dim; hurts Rebekah. Yet they never did get the hold of the big secret he holds or what he's doing with Cassie. He was covering it up by hitting on Rebekah and that still doesn't sit well with the girls or Kol. Then again Kol is having a ball. You see Kol being the arse that he is makes crude remarks about Jackson.

"He's rubbish. Do you think-"

They ignore Kol as Rebekah pops 'Mega Mind' into the DVD player. Every time one of the two break up with their beaus they whole up and watch movies while Kol trash talks their choice in men.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I didn't want to make it to easy for them to find out what Jackson is hiding... But for sure Hayley and Jackson will no longer be a couple. I'm not sure if we will find out anytime soon what he's hiding but one thing is that their will be spin offs for Kol's and Hayley's stories. Maybe will will find out than what Jackson is hiding. And what Kol does for a living...**_

 _ **On a plus side: Marcel will be introduced into the story next chap! but Rebel will not interact with one another until three/four chaps later. Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	4. Pleas and Regrets

_**Here is Marcel! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Marcel wants to bang his head against the counter as his adopted daughter wants to go out. Marcel never had this kind of trouble with josh. He know that Davina had lived under her mother's thumb most of her life. A life that took for the worst, her mother tried to kill the sixteen year old.. Marcel having been near to hear the screams and went to see what it was all about. He nearly witnessed a murder, he dashed over and aided the terrified girl. Yet after aiding her, his life became a war zone with Davina's family and guardian who now happens to be his ex.

"Marcel, Please!" Davina please as she gives him the puppy eyes.

"No, Davina, you know have to stay inside. It's for you own protection." Marcel sighs while taking a sip of his soda.

"But, Tim is playing at the-"

"Davina, Please understand there are people out that will try to hurt you because of me. I can't have that. Your safety means the world to me."

"It isn't fair! Josh gets to go out!" Davina huffs as Josh waltzes in with a box of pizza.

"I'm older and-" Josh starts.

"Big whoop you're four years older." Davina rolls her blue eyes at him.

"Enough! I'll think about it. Maybe Cami will want to go too." Marcel interrupts the two.

Cami, Marcel's best friend has tried to help him with the whirlwind named Davina Claire. She was there after his break up with the evil bitch that tired to take Davina away and finish what Davina's demented mother couldn't.

"You mean it?" Davina gives him the biggest, brightest smile he has ever seen.

"Yes, Dee." Marcel smiles in return. Davina rushes out of the kitchen causing Josh to cringe at the slamming door.

"You're going to regret that." Josh points out as he set the pizza box down on the island.

"I regret a lot of things but not making the two of you happy. Now shut up and hand me a slice."

"Get your own." Josh retorts only to be placed in a head lock.

* * *

 _ **I know this is a short chap but hey it's a chap! I hope you enjoyed. I got many ideas for this story and it's spin-offs. but those are going to take sometime.-JasZ**_


	5. Busy Bee

_**We are getting closer to having Rebel meeting! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah glares at Hayley as the blond named Eve sits beside her. Hayley's arms are wrapped around the blond while giving Rebekah the puppy eyes. Kol chooses that moment to walk into the girl's apartment. A bag dangles from his mouth as the other cover his arms. Dumping them to the ground at the door. he sets the one that he had on his mouth down on the counter. It either contains eggs or some things for himself.

"Can you put that away, Kol?" Rebekah asks a bit irked.

"I'm not your bloody maid, Sister." Kol retorts in that lovely accent of his that is rather pronounced when he's upset.

"Evil-"

Hayley kicks Rebekah who directs her attention back to Eve. Hayley once again gives her the puppy eyes. This causes Kol to snort as he picks up some of the bags and tosses them onto the table. His blue eyes never leave the three.

"We all know you can't do the hurt puppy look like I can, Marshall." Kol replies as he starts to stock the cabinets with Mac and cheese. What the two girls don't know that he went out of his way to make sure they were shaped as the male anatomy.

Idly putting the food away, Kol listens to his sister decline Eve's offer. As they keep attempting to get her to agree, Kol sits on the counter and opens a bag of chex mix. Munching while watching his sister's will slowly slip. At the end it only took half an hour for Rebekah to give in and she blamed Hayley for it all.

"Why?" Rebekah cries after Eve departed the apartment. "It was a one time thing!"

"I know but she's my friend."

"What am i?" Rebekah feels used and she doesn't need to feel like that by her best friend.

"A tart?" Kol offers from his seat on the counter top.

"Go home Kol!" Rebekah snaps.

"But I just bought food!" He whines while digging into the bag of chex mix.

"You're my best friend, Bekah. Eve is just scared that her boy toy is a moron like her brother." Hayley glares at Kol.

"And that is?" Rebekah questions while releasing a sigh.

"Oliver." Hayley admits.

"Slap to the face" Kol chuckles.

"The guy she's getting it on is…?"

"No way! Mason Lockwood?" Kol laughs as he scrolls down on his phone.

"You know you're a playboy and helping us… isn't that like ratting out your kind?" Rebekah eyes her brother in annoyance.

"Darling, I do what I want when I want."

"So Mason Lockwood, huh."

"Getting plotting." Hayley smiles at her.

Rebekah ends up at a bar just out by the bayou. There she sees Mason. Kol had found out what kind of girls he likes. So there she is dressed in a skin tight red dress. Moving about until she bumps into him… to say the least the bastard was with Katherine Pierce of Mystic falls. From there came Elena Gilbert, Katherine's twin sister, who was going to get married to a Damon Salvatore. To say the least the guy was the biggest slime ball. He apparently slept with Elena's best friends. Yet after telling this to the Gilbert girl…. She stupidly still married the man.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I know i'm updating real quick i'm not going to lie that may slow down after this. Anyhoo, i have several chap written I just have to type. Hopefully with this weekend off from both i'll have more typed... I hope to hear from you lot. Thanks for all the love and support-JasZ**_

 _ **BlackveilRider: I'm glad you're liking the story. I hope it meets your exceptions. ^^ as for Jackson and Hayley's relationship it will be explained later on.**_


	6. Elizabeth Stanton

_**Short Chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

****Recap ending of Chap 5****

 ** _Rebekah ends up at a bar just out by the bayou. There she sees Mason. Kol had found out what kind of girls he likes. So there she is dressed in a skin tight red dress. Moving about until she bumps into him… to say the least the bastard was with Katherine Pierce of Mystic falls. From there came Elena Gilbert, Katherine's twin sister, who was going to get married to a Damon Salvatore. To say the least the guy was the biggest slime ball. He apparently slept with Elena's best friends. Yet after telling this to the Gilbert girl…. She stupidly still married the man._**

***Recap ends****

* * *

As word spread Hayley was dragged in to help the 'business' that caused misery. It was her fault Rebekah was sucked in the first place... Kol for some reason helped the two. Rebekah was starting to hate it all. She couldn't see herself getting married like she used to. No longer believing the words that come out the mouths of men. She has been planning on retiring and becoming a cat lady... Much to Kol and Hayley's protests that Dogs are the way to go.

Just when she's about to start her crazy cat lady life. She debates if it's better to continue doing what she's doing and adding a cat to her family after each tenth client? That's when a miracle happened. She had an interview at a local night club not to far from town.

 _ **At the interview:**_

There she did as asked only to be made a fool by the manager and bar hands. Angry she unleashed her anger to the man named Diego who dared to make crude comments. She's pulled off by Thierry after she landed a few good punches. The band's trumpet player lets go of her and offers her an apology. Huffing she glares at the figures not too far. She's unable to see them thanks to the lack of light.

"This isn't a place for you, if you can't handle crude comments from my men." A taunting voice comments.

"Men? I see nothing but assholes that degrade woman and undress them with their eyes." Rebekah retorts her accent more pronounced.

"Really and don't most men do that?" He encounters.

"Yes, but in a work environment at least have the dignity not to stare or comment on my attire. "

"I like her." A second voice comments not too far from the first voice.

"Well this isn't usually a place for that. It's a nightclub, sweetheart. Run along now. Ms. Elizabeth Stanton."

Dismissed Rebekah curses them under her breathe as she goes to her car. She nears her car when she sees the owner's car. Quickly she takes the blade, her brother Klaus told her to keep concealed, she slashes the tires and pulls out her nude lipstick out of her bag. Leaning over slightly she writes on the windshield.

 _'Women are not objects that were created for your entertainment or pleasure. I hope you understand my disagreement to your work ethic. With love Elizabeth Cady Stanton.'_ Drawing a heart on the bottom she smiles at herself and walks back to her car.

* * *

 _ **there you have it! I hope you enjoyed! In future chaps there will be flashbacks of all the girls she helped... As for who owns the car.. can anyone guess? The reason I placed Ms. Stanton on here is because I feel not many remember her during the women's suffrage movement. Not like Ms. Susan B. Anthony. Of course we will be hearing from the others soon! As for the spin offs... I'm plotting slightly... I somewhat have titles for them. Anyhoo, Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_

 _ **Isadora: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you are liking the story!** _


	7. Exes?

_**It's short but to the point! Hope you enjoy! JasZ**_

* * *

After hours of watching interviews behind dimmed lights Marcel has a headache. The last one had gotten him upset when she had tripped and knocked over expensive bottles of liquor. Now he has to rush across town to deal with annoying band mates that either want a raise for a small thing or demand to be drunk while playing. As he comes up to his car he sees the message on his windshield. Chucking to himself he watches as Josh takes out his phone and takes photos of the message and damage. Marcel can't help but feel the spirit of the blond that stomped out.

"One of your exes?" Josh questions as Marcel gives him a look. "At least this one can spell."

The two stand there staring at the damage as Josh calls roadside assistance. As everything is cleared up; he wonders on the blond that left… He pondered on why she was so bitter. The broken smile that shines brightly and the harsh words that escaped her rosy lips. She knows what she's talking about…

Josh snaps his finger in front of the twenty six year old who grabs his wrist and shoves it away. Stepping into his rental car; the two speed toward their next meeting. Yet the young blond seems to drift back into his mind. The mystery that she holds when she harshly accused his men and himself.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I know Marcel's Chaps are short but they will get longer later on. I just have to type the ones i have written. This weekend has been nothing but eventful with birthday adventures. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed-JasZ**_

 _ **BlackVeilRider: Yes, the rest of the Mikaelson Siblings will be joining in later chaps. Right now, i just want to show who are always at Rebekah's side. Kol main is down for the ride... He's her right hand man, even if they hate each others guys half the time. but they will do anything for the other. As for owning the place are you asking about the club? If so, no her family does not own it. Nor does she... as you can tell, in this chap... Marcel is the one who owns it. Rebekah is still in school unsure what to do with her life. I hope that answers some questions...**_

 _ **Ps: Thank you for the reviews It makes me really happy seeing them. ^^**_


	8. In The Sun

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah storms into her apartment to see her idiot brother asleep on her sofa. Flinging her bag at him Kol jumps up and glares at her. Pulling out a glass she pours herself a glass of wine. This earns a look from non-saint brother.

"Isn't it a tab bit early for that, darling?" Kol hums as he eyes the evil gleam in his baby sister's eyes.

"All men are bastards! Horny pigs that think woman were created for their own pleasure!" She snaps.

Kol just sits there listening to his sister's rant. He would put his two cents in. this only caused the girl to get more upset. The blond was drunk out of her bleeding mind before noon. That is how Hayley finds her best friend.

"What the hell!" Hayley eyes the blond as Kol is on his phone.

"She hates men… so the usual." Kol mumbles.

Hayley turns back to Rebekah who is singing off key. Cringing Hayley chucks an apple at Kol. Groaning he turns to face her, the brunette frowns and waves over to the blond in the room. Kol cocks an eyebrow at her.

"How are you not cringing at this?" Hayley hisses.

"Lived with her all me, life. The girl can't sing to save her life. Remember her break up with Edmund?"

They ended up at a karaoke bar where a drunken Rebekah started singing Lana Del Rey's 'In the Sun'. Hayley frown. Edmund was a first class Jackass and he wounded Rebekah deeply. He discovered that Rebekah came from a wealthy family and strung her along; believing that she would give him all the things he desired. Yet when he found that she declined most of her father's wealth he tossed her aside. Rebekah was broken to the point that her absent brothers took action.

Her brother Niklaus found out and went ballistic and went after the man. Beating him to a bloody plump. Kol of course was there after; he got Rebekah home where Hayley watched over and soothed the crying girl. Elijah made sure that Edmund would not take to sue them, something to do with depts. and loan sharks…

"He was a bastard." Hayley sighs.

"Turns out he actually has a bastard brother." Kol mumbles as he takes a bite of the apple.

"How do you find these things out?" Hayley gawks at the man.

"Easy. Do you honestly think anyone can resist this face?" Kol points at himself.

Not denying nor confirming he is right; Hayley rolls her eyes at him and gives him a look that reads 'You're a moron.' She turns to face Rebekah and goes to take the bottle away from the blond. Kol scrolls down at his facebook page and picture of Elijah pops up. Quickly he types a comment to his law abiding brother.

'show a little more skin, darling." He types and adds a winky face at the end.

Its several days later that Rebekah gets another job offer. Ideally she's iffy but decides to go. Dressed in a nice pantsuit she owns. Making snippy comments from his seat Kol munches on his cereal of 'Captain Crunch.' Passing her brother, Rebekah forces his head into the bowl.

"Strumpet." Kol growl while wiping his face.

"Bitch." Rebekah retorts with a smile on her face as she walks out of her apartment.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoy! As for who will be playing Kol whether it's Daniel or Nate. you can chose... I personally adore Daniel as Kol but to each other own. that's why I didn't put to much detail into him. Just to those who have been wondering. Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_

 _ **BlackVeilRider: That line actually 'One of your exes? At least this one can spell' came from the movie. I just loved it!** _


	9. Swear Jar

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Marcel watches as Josh is forced to model for Davina in a loin cloth. Smirking he takes photos of them from his seat. He will now have embarrassing photos to show Josh's beau. The wig that is placed on Josh's head only makes Marcel want to burst into laughter. No longer able to hold it in, Marcel lets out a bark of laughter. This causes Josh to turn to him and glare. Of course the artist snaps at him with annoyance.

"Don't move JOSH!" Davina snaps.

"Why isn't Marcel doing this instead?" Josh pouts only to get the chucky eye from Davina.

"He's helping me with another project and he's letting me see Tim at the gala in a few weeks." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Tim is a fuck boy." Josh mumbles as he glares at his sister.

"You're a fuck boy, Josh." Marcel hears Davina retort.

"Two dollars in the swear jar!" Marcel chimes as he eyes the two.

"Pfft, you owe two hundred dollars from two weeks ago!"

"Do not!" Marcel gasps in offense; he never shows this side outside his two adopted kids.

"Bull crapo!" Josh mumbles as he rolls his eyes.

Marcel is about to retort when his phone goes off. Quickly he pulls it out of his back packet and looks at the name that flashes. Releasing an annoyed sigh, at the name of Diego. Upon answering Marcel is notified that the footage of his car was deleted. Frowning he huffs and turns to Josh who is acting like Tarzan chasing Davina around. This is his family. Stepping out he idly speaks to Diego.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Just to let you guys knows that the next chap we will find out about Bekah's interview! Can't wait to hear what you have to say.-JasZ**


	10. Trouble!

**_Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy the chap!-JasZ_**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _ **"Bull crapo!" Josh mumbles as he rolls his eyes.**_

 _ **Marcel is about to retort when his phone goes off. Quickly he pulls it out of his back packet and looks at the name that flashes. Releasing an annoyed sigh, at the name of Diego. Upon answering Marcel is notified that the footage of his car was deleted. Frowning he huffs and turns to Josh who is acting like Tarzan chasing Davina around. This is his family. Stepping out he idly speaks to Diego.**_

 _ **Recap ends**_

Rebekah smiles as Sophie tells her that she'd make a great hostess. As she and Sophie go off on schedules; Once in the office it's there that Sophie's happy and helpful demeanor changes.

"Listen, Rebekah, I know you'd kill them with that smile. But I need something from you."

Rebekah feels her heart stop. Hoping it's not her choice in attire. Or maybe she's an ex of one of her brother's. Lord knows that her idiot brothers have many exes lying around the entire bloody world. Elijah maybe… Klaus has a thing for blonds. And Finn is a ninny add being a momma's boy. Well, Kol is a man whore… so you don't know with him.

"I don't understand-" Rebekah starts as her eyes widen in fear.

"But you do…" Sophie smiles at her.

"I really don't." Rebekah blinks cursing her brothers!

"I've heard about your little side job." Sophie eyes the blond.

Rebekah curses Hayley for getting her involved. Blames herself for helping her friend. Kol damn the bastard for being the one to figuring out routines. He was a good sneak.

"I don't do that anymore." Rebekah defends.

"Pity… I was willing to give you the job after the little side job."

Rebekah feels cornered. She needs this job to pay for school and food. She can't continue on living a lie. Hurting people and tainting her view in love.

"I really need this job." Rebekah whispers. She shouldn't be pleading…. She's a bloody Mikaelson! But she needs to step out of her family's shadow.

"Well do this and you have it.."

Rebekah wants to slam her fist into Sophie's face. Violence has always solved her problems back home. But she's an adult now. She can't go on doing that…

"Listen that's-"

"Just listen to my request and think it over." Sophie tells her.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	11. Victim

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Marcel rubs his face in annoyance as Diego goes on and on about Thierry's lack of involvement thanks to his new girlfriend Katie. Diego has been shaking the can of problems the last few weeks. It's been driving him mad.

Just as he leaves his office Josh dashes in with a smile on his face. Josh is naturally a good guy but the good guys you have to watch out for. Josh pulls him into a hug and shoves him aside. Everyone stares at him. Marcel just shakes his head and goes off.

He picks up some food on the way home. He hopes Davina hasn't started to cause trouble again. Entering the house he can hear Davina talking idly to someone in the front room. Stepping into the room, Marcel sees Davina is drawing Cami, who is in a Victorian bar maid costume. Marcel chuckles at his girls, earning a glare from Cami. Marcel and Cami once had a fling. The attempted to date but viewed one another as friends. They remained as such.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Cami smiles as her green eyes shine.

"Looks like you became one of Dee's victims-" Marcel dodges the paint brush tossed his way. "Models."

""I'm honored to be Davina's model. What did you bring me to eat?" Cami tries to sooth the waves of teasing.

"Tai food…. Doubt Pizza would settle the threat of waking up to pizza toppings in bed." Josh and his childish pranks…. As a prank Marcel had force fed Josh Pizza for a week. The poor lad got sick of it and threatened to destroy Marcel.

"We can finish another time, Cami. Thanks again for helping me with this!" Davina offers a bright smile.

"No problem, Davina. Always a win-win for me. I get free food at the end of us having bonding time."

Davina beams at Cami and quickly helps the blond out of the dress. Marcel rolls his eyes as he allows himself fall on to the love seat. Davina goes up to clean up.

"Cami, I have an opening as bartender at the-"

"Marcel, I work for Sophie… You know I would drop her asap but I rent above so I can't. She's a nightmare."

"I bet." Marcel's ex Sophie, or that bitch Marcel went out with, was a pretty face with a dark soul. She was willing to harm an innocent child to free her troubled niece. Yet the blame went to the mother. The niece is about creating trouble for Davina whom he pulled from school to study at home.

"Well, it's open for you." Marcel smiles as the blond lays on the other sofa.

"Thanks." Cami smiles and reaches for the container rice.

The three turn on the television and watch ' _From Dusk Til Dawn_ ' the Netflix series. Marcel being a movie buff comments on the vampires. As Cami on Richie's behavior. Davina just eats her food taking in ideas for the next project.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I want to announce that there will be a spin off. I've been plotting and hopefully I can start writing it soon. I'm unsure who's going to be the main ones of the spin off. Whether it'll be Klayley's or Kolvina's story next. Also what do you guys think of my new cover? It took me several days to figure out what i wanted to do with it. Let me know what you guys thought of this chap.-JasZ**_


	12. Why Shouldn't I?

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah lies on her belly stuffing her face with Mac and Cheese. She is currently watching 'Once Upon A Time'. That how she's found. Kol barges in cursing Klaus and Elijah per usual. Rolling her eyes she turns up the volume and ignores him.

Kol continues his rant until he sees Aurora on the telli and sits his butt down and grabs Rebekah's bowl. Rebekah hisses at him and takes back her bowl. At the end Kol gets to eat out of the pot after Hayley grabs some.

After a few episodes the trio sit about talking about Rebekah's interview. She tells them the story and Kol snorts. Hayley frowns that Sophie would use that against Rebekah. Then again Sophie has always been a snake.

Rebekah feels conflicted while Kol rolls his eyes. Rebekah releases a sigh and nods. Hayley shakes her head while Rebekah's pulling out her mobile. Rebekah dials Sophie's number. As she answers Rebekah replies.

"I'll Do it." Rebekah quickly mumbles.

"Good." With that Sophie hangs up.

"You are stupid." Kol mumbles while getting up. "Later Bayou Queen and slag." With that Kol gets up and walks out of the apartment.

"That's the first time he left without one of us kicking him out."

"Something is up." Rebekah eyes the door her brother walked off.

"Let's get some sleep." Hayley tugs on the blonde's arm.

Rebekah lies in her bed just thinking of the offer and her stupid self for agreeing. Tossing and turning she loses sleep. Can she really do that someone? It's been done to her…. Why shouldn't she?

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I know it's short chap! We are getting closer to find out what Sophie wanted Bex to do.-JasZ**_

 _ **BlackVeilRider:Cami and Bex will meet up soon...As well as Davina and Rebekah.**_


	13. Detour

_**Here's the next chap! I know it's short and all. but yeah... Sorry for not updating sooner, i misplaced my charger and just found it 20 mins ago! JasZ**_

* * *

Marcel wakes up to Davina and Josh jumping on his bed. Growling Josh jumps off and tugs on Davina who jumps onto his back. The two race out of the room and into the halls; where laughter bounces on the walls. Marcel rolls out of bed and starts his routine.

Meeting Davina and Josh at the Island in the kitchen. They enjoy their Fruit Loops. They have a habit of eating each meal with one another. They were a tight knit family of Misfits.

"I've got a meeting today so I'll be late for dinner." Marcel informs his children.

"Nothing new for you." Josh teases. "I got a friend coming over so Dee and I won't set the house on fire."

"Better not."

"Yeah, yeah." Josh huffs as he rolls his eyes.

Marcel and Theirry go off to visit some investors. Half way there Marcel gets a call from said investor canceling. They detour to a restaurant where they spy a dark haired beauty passing flyer.

* * *

 _ **There you have it. I'll have a longer chap in the next few days! -JasZ**_


	14. Seriously, Elizabeth!

_**Okay, so here is the moment we all have been waiting for... Enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

It's been a week and Rebekah has yet to make a move. She's been learning things here and there that could help her. Yet, fear and guilt cloud her soul. While waiting for Hayley to get out of class Rebekah sees the car with matching plates Sophie gave her from old photos she took of herself posing with her ex's car.

Glancing around Rebekah quickly dashes over to the car. Popping the hood like Aiden showed her one night. Aiden is a close friend of Hayley's but thanks to the break up with Jackson it's been a bit strained. But he gladly wanted to help Rebekah and Hayley's mission on cheating beau's. So he showed the girls a few tricks involving cars. That is why she carefully pulls out the spark plugs out and closes the hood of the car.

She sees a café not too far. Slipping into the shop she orders two caramel ice coffees. Sipping on her drink she waits for Hayley who appears a few tics later. The two chat as they wait for their mark. It's there that Rebekah sees a guy walking up to the car. From what she can tell from her line of sight is that he's quiet handsome. He's built like a boxer, from what Sophie told her, he does box in his free time.

Rebekah watches as he attempts to turn it on. Hayley quirks an eyebrow at her. Tugging on her arm Rebekah forces Hayley to walk with her. As the two reach the struggling man. Taking a sip of her drink Rebekah brushes stray strands of hair from her face.

"Are you all right there?" Rebekah questions.

"Fine." He huffs while taking his phone out without glancing at the girls.

"Let me take a look." Rebekah gets a look from Hayley. The blond ignores her friend takes in his appearance.

Marcel turns to face her and his jaw nearly slacks. She's even more beautiful up close. The high waist jeans and the flower cold shoulder crop top gives her a retro appearance. Ankle booties give her a boost as her blond locks flow freely.

"You know about cars?" Marcel questions as he sees the blond sipping her drink. She quickly nods and hands her drink and bag to her friend.

"Just a bit." She smiles as she walks up to him. "Go to the wheel. I'll let you know when to start her."

Marcel goes to the driver's seat and waits. He doesn't start the car when she tells him too. Her friend gives him a look; as the blond tosses her friend a look. He can see confusion written in her gaze.

"It's not working." Marcel tries to keep himself from chuckling at her.

"I can well bloody see that." She snaps allowing her accent to be more pronounced. "Pop her open again!" she taps the hood she closed a few moments ago.

Opening it, Marcel gets out and sees her moving about. It's when he sees her bracelet getting stuck. She tries to remove the hose but at the end the dark haired girl rushes over spilling their drinks over the engine. Marcel manage to pry the girl with the bracelet out. Sparks fly at the last second when Marcel tugs roughly on her wrist. The car has become a total loss…

"Seriously, Elizabeth!" Marcel grumbles as he pulls out his phone to call his insurance.

"What did you just call me?" the blond huffs.

"Elizabeth as in Elizabeth Stanton. Did you do this for revenge? I mean it's just a job."

"I have no bloody idea what you're talking about."

"So it wasn't you who slashed my tires?" Marcel eyes her.

"Do I look like I bloody carry a blade?" she retorts without flinching or backing down.

"I-"

"Gets go, If I wanted to be treated like this. I would of invited my brother to lunch." 'Elizabeth' tugs her friend away. The two storm away leaving Marcel alone in the parking lot. Staring at the back of the two.

* * *

 _ **there you have it! I hope you enjoyed! So it seems Bex has a thing for destroying Marcel's cars! I hope you enjoyed this chap! Also i will be updating 'I Loved Her First' soon! I know i keep saying that i am. but it's really hard to work on a wedding series were everything goes wrong... but it will be updated! with surprise guests crashing it!-JasZ**_


	15. Keeper

_**Here's the next chap hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

As the two walk off without glancing back. Rebekah can feel his eyes on her back. Hayley shakes her head while handing Rebekah her bag. As the two toss their bags into chairs and slump into their own. Hayley turns to her friend.

"You slashed his tires?" Hayley smiles knowing the temper her friend has.

"He pissed me off… besides wasn't it you who used the car jack to smash some git's windshield?" Rebekah encounters as Hayley blinks several times.

"Well, he had it coming." Hayley retorts as their waitress appears.

The two order and wait for their meals. Rebekah's phone rings as she takes a sip of her lemon water. Pulling her phone out of her handbag, she unlocks it. A photo of her baby pup 'Prince' the blue pit is spoiled and loved by her father and herself. A message from Kol stares at her.

 _'Strumpet, I looked into the man you foolishly agreed to destroy. He appears to be going to a gala at your school. Several of his 'friends' will be attending and performing in the orchestra. I have 'bought' tickets for you, bayou queen and one extra. By bought I stole them from Elijah. I'll drop the them off at your flat tonight. Your overly handsome brother, Kol'_

"He needs to get his head out of his arse." Rebekah huffs as she hands Hayley her mobile.

"For one to disapprove he shows a funny way of showing it." Hayley snorts.

"Kol is Kol. The man with a million plans running in that twisted head of his."

"Are we going to go?" the brunette questions.

"I guess."

"Another question how the hell does Kol find all this stuff out? Does he even have a job?"

"Hell if I know."

"You're his sister!"

"Yes, but I'm not his keeper that's Nik's job." Rebekah retorts as they get their lunch and enjoy the rest of the day.

As they appear at their apartment. Rebekah and Hayley find Kol on the sofa snoozing. Frowning Rebekah tosses her bag onto the table and jumps her brother. Startled Kol tosses her off. Rebekah nearly hits the coffee table.

"Bloody Hell, Bex!" He growls as he rushes a hand through his brown curls.

"You nearly killed me!" Rebekah snarls at her brother.

"Who jumps a sleeping man?" Kol retorts.

"I'm ordering pizza, you bitches want the usual?" Hayley goes off to the next room to order without waiting for the siblings to reply.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I also want to announce that i'll be doing a holiday tag along of 'Little things' you can say it's before Kolvina babies and company. that may be coming out this week. it's called 'Holiday Madness'. -JasZ**_

 _ **Ps: Thanks for the reviews and reading. ^^**_


	16. Dude, that's my car

_**Sorry for taking so long to update this story! I misplaced my notebook where i had written several chaps in advance! But i found it! So... yeah-JasZ**_

* * *

Marcel yanks the keys out of Josh's hand as Davina watches the two fight over who is taking the car. Cami walks in with a bowl of popcorn. The blond eyes the two and sits beside Davina. Josh and Marcel harshly talk to one another. Davina releases a sigh and turns on the television. Ignoring the two Davina and Cami scan their options on that to watch. The two settle for Agents of S.H.E.I.D. Davina has developed a tiny crush on Brett Dalton's character Grant Ward.

"Will you two stop! Josh let the man go on his date." Cami huffs as she shoves popcorn into her mouth as they start the Second episode.

"Can't he take your car?" Josh whines.

"He didn't want my car so suck it up." Cami flings popcorn at them.

"Watch it!" Marcel cries brushing his button down.

"Leave!" Cami tugs Josh to sit between herself and the teenager eyeing Agent Ward.

Marcel scrolls at his friend and goes to Josh's Nissan. Marcel got a date with a violinist named Gia. The girl still seems to keep her distance since he met her several nights ago. But she seems to be opening up to him. As he drives to her place Marcel sees the blond down the street a frown on her face as she talks to someone on the phone.

"I don't bloody care, Nik! You know father will have your head if he finds out!" she huffs into the phone as he steps out of the car. He pretends not to see and goes up to the door and waits for Gia to come out.

* * *

 **T** _ **here you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! and I'm gonna try to make the chaps longer. Well at least Marcel's because Rebekah's are way longer. but anyhoo, So if you have heard or seen! I have posted the Holiday special! It's a squeal you can say of 'Little Things' and Prequeal to 'Hello Baby' and 'I Loved Her first!' It's has the usual Mikaelson family drama and Madness! Chap 7 is up today day as well! Take peek if you'd like!-JasZ**_

 _ ****BlackVeilRider: Thanks Hon! The same to you! I know i'm late but better late than never right? To answer your question/s Rebel will happen... i don't want to rush them... i want them to encounter each other more than before... Also like they want the other to see them..or is looking for them. but i can say this Cami and Davina will be heavy involved as well as Kol and Hayley. There are many things that i don't go in depth in this story because i'm hoping there will be spin offs with Hayley's involvement and things we don't see/hear/read here. as well as Kol's but i'll slip in some hints here in and there... Until than thanks for keeping up with me and my stories. -With much love JasZ****_


	17. supervise

_**Here is the next chap Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah wants to slam her phone against something. Today she's suppose to meet up with two of her older brothers: Niklaus and Elijah have always been her favorite. But with their studies and jobs things have started to drift. Every other weekend they would have dinner at Elijah and Nik's house.

Walking into their home Rebekah can smell Elijah's special sauce. Kicking off her shoes she bounces into the front room where Klaus sits with a glass of whisky. Elijah appears with a glass of scotch and wine; he hands her the wine. Rebekah follows Elijah back into the kitchen.

"Do you approve of Klaus' idea?" Rebekah questions as she nabs a strawberry from the fruit bowl.

"He'll do it no matter what. All I can do is supervise." Elijah replies as he reaches for a plate.

"True." Rebekah sighs while taking a sip of her wine.

"I can hear you bloody gits!" Klaus growls from the front room.

"Good! It's meant for your ears." Rebekah encounters.

"Where is our little brother?" Klaus seems closer to Kol than Elijah.

While Elijah studied and made a name for himself during their parent's divorce. Klaus and Kol caused trouble and brought bad attention to the two. Klaus calmed down over the five years Kol is a whole different story.

"Hell?" Rebekah replies earning a glare from Elijah. "He has an appointment."

"With?" Elijah starts to set the table.

"Some woman named Mary-Alice." Rebekah doesn't trust the blond woman. She had a class with the girl. Something about her doesn't seem right. The rumor of her aunt trying to murder her own child and Mary-Alice doing nothing to help her under age cousin follows her.

"You don't like her?" Elijah questions.

"She isn't who she pretends to be." Rebekah huffs.

Rebekah is protective of her brothers and sister. She nearly lost Kol twice in the time span of two years. She may say and do horrible things to her brother. But she still loves and cares for him. He's the one that always allows her to be herself and goes along with her plots. Adjusting them to make more sense and less stressful.

"Have you told Kol that?" Elijah questions as they take a seat at the table.

"Honestly, if you tell that git not to do something… He'll do it anyways."

"That's true."

"Let's eat."

The three eat dinner and idly talk about their love and work lives. Klaus being the paranoid man that he is tells them of his absurd plan of discovering his father's murderer's identity once he enters the academy. He's been trying to get into their father's study to search for clues. So far he's hit dean ends and he's been mumbling that Mikael, their father, is the one that killed his father. Of course they don't pay any attention to him.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! As well happy holidays! My dears i know i'm a little late but none the less! ^^-JasZ**_


	18. Dinner Truths

_**Happy New Year! I hope you guys enjoyed the Holiday! -JasZ**_

* * *

Marcel sits at a restaurant with his date. The two talk idly and enjoy each other's company. Yet something always drifts back into his mind. A certain blond in a very 70's attire. Not too far Marcel spots a blond that happens to be kin to his 'daughter'. A man chats with her as she attempts to enchant him with her beauty. Yet he from his posture she's failing. His back is turned to Marcel so he can't very well corner the man and warn him.

"Will you be going to the gala?" Gia questions as she takes a sip of her red wine.

"Yes, my adopted daughter Davina wants to see a friend of her's play. I, of course, now have a friend to see as well." Marcel smiles at her.

"How old is she?" Gia asks wanting to know more of the man before her.

"She's seventeen turning eighteen soon. She's nearly out of high school." Marcel smiles remembering the girl who clung to him after he saved her.

"Her friend is?"

"Tim-"

"Tim the one with the violin? That boy seems to be smitten with that Monique girl."

"I see." Marcel mumbles as he rolls his eyes.

"She seems ambitious." Gia smiles softly.

"That she is. The girl has cause so many episodes from my understanding."

"Let's get something for desert?" Gia asks as she has a sweet tooth for the lava cake.

Gia and Marcel seem to get smitten with one another. as the night comes to an end. Marcel walks Gia to her door. Tonight Marcel felt relief but not yet complete.

As he goes down the steps he sees the blond once again. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun. Marcel is memorized by the way she walks toward the intersection. He has a strong urge to follow yet doesn't. Going to his car, he ponders if he should continue courting Gia. When clearly he's smitten with the blond. Whom he shared a few words. Heated words and violent acts on her end. Yet it doesn't bother him. Smiling to himself, he vows to find out what makes her tick.

* * *

 _ **There you have it I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_

 _ **BlackVeilRider: I'm not sure if you watched the Web series but Mary Alice is actually Davina's Ancestor Kol got involved with. I wanted to add her in seeing that it would make it a bit more dramatic and hopefully that would give us more insight on Davina's life as well as Marcel's fatherly affection towards the teen. I did't really like Mary-Alice something felt off about her.. but that could just be me. Thanks again sweetheart for the reviews.-JasZ**_


	19. Mama

_**Here's the next chap hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Two days later,

Marcel regrets it all… regrets the fact that he left Cami alone with Davina and Josh… Yes he loves Cami like a sister. But she isn't one to play around when it comes to booze. Looks like Josh tricked the blond into a mean game of 'bullshit'. Finding his best friend getting friendly with the toilet makes him chuckle. That's not how he wanted to wake up.

Davina shuffles into the kitchen in her morning attire. Her blue eyes shine until a hung over josh and Cami appear. Marcel takes a long drink of his coffee. Slumping into a chair Cami and Josh glare at one another.

Marcel puts his mug down not so soundlessly. He smiles as they flitch and grumble. Davina hands both the hung-over pair mugs of coffee and watches Josh burn himself. Rolling her eyes she goes to get her French vanilla and chocolate favored coffee. Plopping down beside Josh who gives her a look.

"Your fault not mine." Davina smiles at him.

Marcel knows that even though Davina has a sweet angelic appearance. He knows of the demons that plaque his young adult daughter. They are the same demons that haunt him. The loneliness of being an only child. A so called father being absent and uncaring. Marcel's mother cares and loves him. She gave up everything to work and give him what she could offer. While Davina's mentally abused her and left her alone for long hours.

Marcel's mother has opened her arms to Davina and loves the girl like her own. Josh is the other son she's always wanted. Cami another daughter, even when Marcel and Cami were attempting to be a couple. A group of wondering souls banding together to become a family.

"Is Mama coming home soon?" Davina questions on Marcel's mother Sarah.

"Yes, a few more weeks." Marcel answers while slapping a spoonful of nutella on toast.

"Good, no more fast food!" Josh mumbles from his arm. He's trying to shield his eyes from the light.

"No more partying."

Mama Sarah has a strict rule when it comes to her children. No she doesn't consider Davina and josh as her grandchildren because Marcel is still living the wild life of a young man. Yet… the older woman still force Marcel to follow the rule with his adopted daughter and son. One that makes social activities horrid for the males in the family. Mama Sarah is a traditional woman even after all the things that have gone wrong in her life. Marcel has seen the struggle she has lived but she's rather modern and understanding… That's how she raised him to right his wrongs… How he misses his mother… Marcel's phone chimes causing Cami and Josh to whine.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! I just want to announce that i have several ideas for the spin-offs... Klayley's and Kolvina's spin-offs to this series! all i have to say is that they all have different sides that i explore and loving it. Also i'm hoping to continue updating this more often. ^^ As well as working on a story for a graphic novel series with my friend Yas. If interested to see her art work she can be found on tumblr her info will be on my profile. So hopefully we can get this novel done soon and get it out there... But that project won't get in the way of these projects or my personal projects...**_

 _ **Speaking of Tumblr... Is it worth getting one and getting trapped within it's wall? Let me know. Sorry for the rant. ^^**_

 _ **Thanks for all the love and support! Xoxo-JasZ**_


	20. Heartless

_**Here's the next chap hope you enjoy! When i was writing this i think i was listening to IM5's song Heartless. It's such a great song. It reminds me so much of The Mikaelson men. Listen to the song and let me know. Hopefully someone would make a fan video!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah glares at Kol who is making omelets. Rebekah had forced her brother to make her breakfast seeing as he arrived before nine in the morning. He being a jerk made Hayley's first and now is making her's. She knows Kol added garlic salt into her omelet. She hates garlic…

"Is it almost done?" Rebekah cries from her seat.

"Give me a few tics, Bex." Kol hums idly.

"You're in a good mood why?" Rebekah eyes her brother.

"Realized that my date two nights ago wasn't a complete waste of time." He turns slightly to give her a grin.

"Eh, I do not need to hear of you and that-"

"Rebekah, shut up. Gerard was there on a date. He was telling his date of a daughter."

"Okay…and?" Rebekah didn't know he had a daughter…

"What if I lured the girl to tell me about your target?"

"Kol, you git! Don't involve the girl!"

"She fancies a Tim… so I can just-" He starts to plate the omelet.

"You are truly cold hearted aren't you? But I know for a fact you're not heartless."

Kol rolls his eyes as he sets the dish in front of his sister. Hayley stumbles back into the kitchen after getting ready for her interview at the station. She hopes that she can get into a group. Investigate her parents death… she wants to be like Mikael Mikaelson… Or Kaleb Westphall if not William Kinney; they are the top three… The best detectives in New Orleans; and she wants to be just them.

"What are we talking about?" Hayley grabs a fork and digs into her omelet that has green and red bell pepper and onions.

"Kol breaking a girl's heart." Rebekah replies as she cuts into her tomato and bell pepper mixed omelet.

"How is that different than other times?" Hayley reaches for the ketchup.

"My targets daughter."

"Isn't he like twenty-six or twenty seven?" Hayley squeezes the bottle. "How old is the girl anyway?"

"Seventeen turning eighteen if I'm correct and I am." Kol replies while setting his omelet down and takes a seat.

"He was nine when he had her?" Hayley cocks her head to the side.

"Adopted," Kol rolls his blue orbs at the hazel eyed woman.

"Don't do anything, Kol! She's not part of this. Besides I got this." Rebekah glares at her brother.

"Fine, I didn't even catch her name. Mary-Alice was yapping on and on."

"So the gala is tomorrow. I heard a lot of high socialites are going to be there." Hayley mumbles while bringing her orange juice up to her lips.

"I forgot about that!" Rebekah huffs if her double life wasn't enough going to the gala she's bound to bump into someone.

"You don't want to go?" Hayley questions ignoring Kol who is scrolling down his phone.

"Take Aiden as a date." Rebekah huffs.

"Aiden… you know we haven't spoken in weeks!"

"We know mopey mope."

"Just call the flop! I'm sure he has nothing going on. Kenner has been hanging around Oliver who is terrorizing citizens and lovely ladies." Kol mumbles as he texts someone.

Rebekah frowns. Klaus has told her certain things about Jackson. They were classmates back in the day. Klaus never liked him and kept a close eye on him. now that Klaus is starting at the academy he'll look into his past. Klaus will stop at nothing to find out who killed his real father. Even if it means he has to turn over every rock.

"Call Aiden, Hayley. He'll be glad to hear from you." Rebekah huffs as she pulls the onions out of her omelet and dumps them on Kol's plate.

* * *

 _ **There you have it. Hope you enjoyed... Just to say i love garlic my sister doesn't. As well as onions. when she doesn't like a certain thing she dumps it on my plate... I guess that's why i have Rebekah doing that to Kol. So just to let you know. That the gala is the next chap. Guess who we'll be meeting? Any guesses? Let me know what you think. THANKS once again for all the love and support.-JasZ**_


	21. The Gala Part one

_**Here's the chap we've all been waiting for! All i want to say is sorry for taking forever to update. My laptop is acting up and wouldn't let me go onto the internet. but i was able to take hold of my parents and here we are. Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Next night,

The two different parties arrive at the gala Hayley dressed in a Neiman Marcus skirt and ankle booties with a mint green cold should top. She has her arm linked with Aiden. The man named Aiden plays for the other team but he still sees beauty in his friend. He's dressed in black slacks and green button down.

Rebekah is flying solo, Kol refused to escort her something about not wanting to be seen by those with nose so far up their arses. She gets it… Their background with those kind of people have strained their relationship with their mother. Esther Mikaelson surrounded herself with those kind of people…

Rebekah walks over to the empty seat beside Hayley. The two girls whisper to one another before the band starts to play. Slightly feeling jolted by her brother who most likely broken into Elijah's house and stole his ties to place them in a shredder or down the garbage disposal again.

"So that's Tim?" A voice beside her gets her attention.

A pretty blond sits two seats away. Rebekah feels as she knows her from somewhere. Beside the blond is a petite brunette with blue eyes that shine brightly as they glance at a curly haired boy. Snorting silently at the girl's taste in men is terrible.

"Bekah, I'm glad you told me to bring, Aid. I missed him so much!" Hayley leans over Aiden, who nods in turn and gives Rebekah the thumbs up.

"Told you." Rebekah smiles as someone rushes in front of her and takes a seat beside her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies. Josh waited until the last minute to look for a tie." That voice belongs to her target.

Rebekah freezes at the voice. Mumbling and cursing Kol and Elijah. Hayley nearly bursts into giggles as she whispers to Aiden about the car fiasco. Aiden turns to her and laughs merrily.

"I hate you two more than I hate Kol right now." Rebekah pouts.

"Awe we surpassed the insane brother." Hayley retorts.

"The said brother will be upset and go after his title of most hated when he gets wind of this.

"Shut up, it's starting." Rebekah huffs as Aiden shushes her.

Marcel catches some of the conversation of the women beside him. One of the voices is eerie familiar. Turning slightly he sees the blond that has been haunting him. Taking her in, she's dressed in a cold shoulder red dress that reaches her knees. The open toe red pumps show painted toe nails, her hair curled in large ringlets. She looks stunning.

Cami and Davina take notice and smile at him. In hushed whispers the two plot. As the band or orchestra starts to play. The two girls are glancing between the two. Something about the way they glance at one another when they are paying attention makes to two women in Marcel's life feel like there in some sappy love story. but that's what Marcel needs.. he needs love or a woman that will love him.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! As for the spins of they'll be up soon i hope... but until than i hope you enjoy this little tale-JasZ**_

 _ **Thanks for all the love and support it makes my day! XoXo -JasZ**_


	22. The Gala Part two

_**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Throughout the performance the two peeked at one another. As the number ends, Rebekah quickly gets up and starts to the ladies room. Hayley goes after her friend with Aiden in tow. Detouring to get finger sandwiches. Aiden bumps into Josh who is stuffing his face with cupcakes. The two just slightly eye each other. Hayley rolls her eyes playfully and goes to Rebekah.

"You can't hide in there forever, you know." Hayley calls into the restroom.

"Hayley please tell me you have a tampon or pad!" Rebekah questions frightfully causing her accent to be a bit more pronounced.

"Seriously?" Hayley asks as she digs into her bag. "how did you-"

"I'm late you nutter! Been stressing with school and work that it escaped my notice."

"Don't have one." Hayley retorts.

Rebekah is pacing in the stall. This was supposed to be the night to lure Marcel. But no here she is in a stall bleeding. Mother nature hates her.

She hears the restroom door open and close. She can hear Hayley talking to someone else. A zipper echoes and a crinkle is heard.

"Thanks so much er what's your name?" Hayley thanks the one that handed her the tampon.

"Cami," Cami's voice is warm and happy.

"I'm Hayley and the one hiding is Rebekah. Becky here." Hayley hands her the tampon by dangling it above the stall.

"Don't call me Becky!" Rebekah snatches out of Hayley's hand. Lord, she really hates that nickname.

"Yeah, yeah, blood, death and mayhem." Hayley replies with humor laced in her tone. Rebekah rolls her eyes as she unwraps the tampon.

"You know it."

Cami laughs as she goes off to touch up her makeup. Rebekah walks out and smiles at the blond. Quickly Rebekah rushes to the sink and washes her hands.

"You saved me." Rebekah smiles at the blond with green eyes.

"I would like to think, that if I were in trouble someone would help me too." Cami replies while wiping her hands.

"I wouldn't hold my breath, love, but there are beautiful souls like yourself out there." Rebekah encounters.

"Thank you?" Cami questions.

Hayley snorts. 'Leave it to Bekah to flirt with her.'

As if reading her mind Rebekah winks at her friend. Wiping her hands Rebekah takes note of Cami's attire. The cute dress goes well with her complexion. As it brings out the lovely shade of green in her eyes out.

"Are you enjoying the gala?" Rebekah asks.

"Wish there was more booze but hey the eye candy isn't bad." Cami jokes somewhat.

"More like baby eye candy." Hayley winks at the two blonds.

"Do you come to this school?"

"We do." Rebekah is the one that answers truthfully.

"Really? I transferred a while back and I haven't seen you… different circles I guess." Cami answers with a smile seeing that maybe while she finishes some of her courses and start her internship at the station she can have girlfriends.

"Under what major?" Hayley asks seeing that she will be starting her internship soon and doesn't want to cut ties with new possible friends.

"Well, psychology." Cami answers.

"A shrink?"

"I guess you can call it that."

"Well, Cami, I think you just became my new best friend." Hayley smiles earning a snort from Rebekah.

"You are a lost soul, Hay." Rebekah mumbles.

"thanks…" Cami eyes the two.

"We should go out some time. Hen night and if you do see us on campus don't be shy to say hi. We don't bite that hard, no matter what others say." Rebekah offers.

"thanks, a girls night sounds amazing." Cami sighs realizing that she usually spends her free time studying or handing out with Marcel and company or working with the evil witch.

"Maybe we should exchange numbers?" Hayley starts.

"Let's leave it to fate." Rebekah smiles. "For entertainment reasons."

"Yeah." Cami smiles hoping she meets up with the two… and so she can get Rebekah and Marcel together.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed. I still haven't gotten my laptop fixed... but i will this week, hopefully. I just want to say that the drama will start to happen and certain secrets will be spilled. -JasZ**_

 _ **Thanks for all the love and support.**_


	23. Excuse Me!

_**Hello, My darlings, sorry for not updating.. I just got my laptop fixed this week and it was returned to me just today. Here's the next Chap, Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Marcel keeps a watchful eye on the seventeen year old he adopted. She idly chats with Tim not too far. The way her eyes light up when he smiles at her. They are all signs that Davina is smitten with the boy. Marcel isn't too happy about that.

Marcel knows that Tim is stringing his daughter along not knowingly of the crush she hold for him. He waves Josh over, whom is currently flirting with a man at the snack bar. Frowning Josh slightly shakes his head. Just about to make his way over there. Marcel sees the blond weaving in and out of the crowd. Her friend at her side chatting away. Leaving his dark gaze on her. He sees a smile break out. Marcel fails to see Gia looking at him. Slightly crossed, she smiles, he was too good for her anyways. Maybe friendship will be better.

Marcel clears his throat upon glancing at Davina who's smile drops at the sight of her ex best friend. Monique is lulling the boy away from her. He's about to step up when the blond, he dubbed Elizabeth and has bewitched him, goes up to her. Walking up to them he can hear what she tells the group.

"Hello, sweetheart, I thought that was you. Seeing how rude my brother is and his manners clearly reflect it for not introducing us. I'm Rebekah." Elizabeth or Rebekah smiles at Davina.

"Davina." His daughter replies slightly confused.

"I must say whatever you did to my brother, do continue." Rebekah hates to see anyone being bullied. She herself at one point was bullied and thus her extending a helping hand. Her soul is damned anyway why no add another sin to her list?

"I-"

"Davina on a date." The dark haired teen scoffs. "Hard to believe."

"Not at all. Davina here is a wonderful girl. She'd make a great girlfriend. Honestly if that brother of mine doesn't snatch you up. I certainly will." She winks at the blue eyed teen. "Now love, don't be shy give my prat of a brother hell." Rebekah hums.

"I will." Davina questionably replies.

"Atta girl. See you around." Rebekah bops away over to the snack bar. The harpy bombards Davina with questions. Marcel hears Davina saying that she doesn't want to talk about. As well as saying that he doesn't know about it and doesn't want him to find out.

Marcel goes over to Elizabeth or Rebekah, who idly watches her friend chatting with some man. He eyes her when she bites into a mini cupcake. Going up to her, he can't help but look at her lips. She's struggling to keep the frosting from escaping her full lips.

"You have a strange habit of being at the same place as I am." Marcel taunts causing the young woman to turn to him.

Her eyes wide, her pink tongue slightly poked out wiping frosting from her lips. Marcel is frozen to the core. Blinking a few seconds, Rebekah frowns at him and cocks an eye brown.

"Seems to me; that you are the one that has taken a liking to me. Not the other way around." Rebekah retorts after recovering from her shock and her raging emotions.

"Do you think its working?" Marcel replies with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah's heart pounds against her chest like she has been dancing samba.

"Attempting to seduce me."

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Rebekah cries earning a few looks from passing people.

"Excuse me, Marcel. I need to speak with you." Gia interrupts them giving Rebekah a smile.

Rebekah really wants to kick her heels off and tackle him to the ground. While smashing her cupcake into his face. Yet she returns the other woman's smile and turns towards Hayley. The two plus Aiden leave.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Let know what you think and would like to see. The groups will soon be interacting more and Klayley's spin-off will be coming out soon as well as Kolvina's! Until than I'll be posting several One-shots... I have several Rebel one-shots as well as Kolvina ones waiting to be typed. until than thanks for all the love and support! -JasZ**_


	24. After the Gala

_**Sorry for not updating this story. So this is going back to certain meeting points but not interacting with one another. I want them to see each other in different lights. Let me know what you think-JasZ**_

* * *

The trio slip away and head towards a local restaurant not too far from Hayley and Rebekah's apartment. The three sit in a booth talking to one another. That's when Kol waltzes in and the waitress waves at him. Ms. Betty has a soft spot for the four. She's like the granny they've always wanted and needed. Kol slips in and steals fries from his sister's plate.

"How was the gala?" Kol questions as he eyes the look on his sister's face.

"Well, he somewhat figured me out." Rebekah huffs softly.

"The award for being a lousy, simple minded, slag goes to Rebekah!" Kol claps his hands after his little speech.

'"Not now, Kol."

"Well, I wanted to let the lot of you know. That Nik has gone off the deep end and is about to murder Finn." Kol mumbles as he steals another fry.

"What?"

"Finn is being a prat about Nik's Choice."

"We don't know 'Nik'." Hayley waves between herself and Aiden.

"Good, the two of you are starting your internship tomorrow?"

"Yes, maybe I'll find out what really happened to my parents." Hayley bites an onion ring.

"And I'll fall in love and protect the lass." Kol rolls his blue eyes as Betty sets his big baby burger down. A chocolate milkshake and large fries. "Thank you, Ms. Betty." Kol uses his innocent, charming voice.

"You don't fool me. Handsome. But I do want you to fall in love with someone who isn't your reflection. Do bring the girl in." Betty swats Kol playfully.

"It's not like I'm going to marry an invisible woman."

"Better than marrying a mirror." Betty retorts.

"I'd be surspised if he even lasts with a girl for more than a week." Aiden presses.

"At least I can get a girl."

"Women swarm towards me without me spilling lies." Aiden retorts while taking a bite of his pizza puff.

"And leave you high and dry when they find out you swing for the other team."

Hayley and Rebekah ignore the two. They've gotten use to their love-hate relationship. Yet the two care for one another… maybe. Betty just goes back to the counter and idly speaks to some man.

"Maybe we should just stop the job and look for something else." Rebekah mumbles.

"So a break?" Kol questions as he sip his shake.

"I'll break your bloody fingers first." Rebekah huffs.

"There's chocolate in your cooler." Kol retorts as the bell jiggles and the blond that the two girls met walks in with their current job, the girl Rebekah helped and the guy Aiden was chatting up.

"Why me?" Rebekah breaths causing her brother to laugh at her misfortune. This grabs the attention of the job and his group. Rebekah plots his death and it's going to be a glory mess.

Marcel was forced to go to a burger joint by Cami and his children. All still dressed from their previous enagement. The joint has a welcoming feel as they enter. He glances around the place quickly. Taking a seat in a booth he and his family wait.

It's when he hears a bark of laughter that he turns to the left to see the blond once again. She glares at the men who's back is turned to him. Yet that is oddly familiar to him. The other two are the ones that were at the gala with her.

"I hope you choke on your food." The blond hisses at the man.

"Darling, I'm dying as we speak just by looking at you." He retorts happily.

"Will you two stop? Blondie, stop wishing death on your brother. Curly top, stop provoking your sister." The dark haired woman attempts to stop a fight.

"Let me think about it… No, I don't think so." The brother replies.

"Rebekah put the fork down. Don't stab him. Remember last time?"

"No," The blond hisses. "That wasn't me that was big brother."

The waitress walks up to them.

"Those two 'grandchildren' of mine are always like that. Ignore them." Betty waves off the Mikaelson siblings lack of indoor voices "What can I get ya'll?"

"Can I have a large Chocolate shake, curly fries and a pizza puff?" Cami orders for herself.

"How about you, darling?" Betty asks Davina after jolting down what Cami wanted.

"A chocolate shake, a big baby? And Onion rings please." Davina smiles at the elderly woman.

"Can I get the same expect instead of onion rings, can I get curly fries." Josh orders and beams.

"Sure. How about you handsome?" Betty turns her attention to Marcel.

"Strawberry Shake and a gyro platter please."

"Sure thing. Excuse me." Betty turns around and whacks the curly haired man.

"Oi!" He cries while rubbing his head.

"Behave." Betty smiles at him.

"I'm the victim." He mumbles.

"Liar." The blond hisses at him and tugs his ear.

"Children." Betty laughs.

"We're off gran." They stand as the curly haired man places money down.

"Be careful!" Betty quickly places the order and goes over to them embracing each one of them.

"Bye gran. I can't promise not to push the prat into a ditch." Rebekah teases…

"I'll make sure she doesn't. she'll miss him if she does." The dark haired girl smiles.

"Good."

The four walk out; Josh frowns seeing the guy he was flirting with didn't see him. That or the other guy was his boyfriend. Marcel watches from the window as the blond jumps on the curly haired man's back. The waitress appears with their drinks and meals a few minutes later.

"Betty, those four left you a fifty dollar tip again!" the bus boy calls out.

"I swear I'll have their asses!" she huffs. "Enjoy your meals." Betty smiles as she quickly runs off.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. -JasZ**_


	25. Regrets and Pleas

_**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah jumps onto her brother's back. Kol being a jerk pretends to stagger under her weight. Aiden laughs at the two as Kol rams his shoulder into him. Hayley just avoids the domino effect. As they round the corner Kol lets go of his sister.

"Why do I get the worst of luck?" Rebekah questions as she allows herself to be set onto the ground.

"Because you're a strumpet for sell?" Kol replies with a cheery tune.

Rebekah whacks him with her clutch. Kol pretends to whimpers in pain while flipping her off. Hayley just scrolls down her phone. While, Aiden fishing through his pockets for gum.

"Aren't' you going to defend me?" Rebekah huffs to her best friend.

"No." Hayley replies as she walks ahead with Aiden.

"Be careful sister, this little job you've taken will not open doors. And You will end up regretting it." Kol tells her, something in his blue eyes whine with concern. He says his goodnights and turns toward his car.

Once home Rebekah is in her bedroom brushing her long locks. Currently so in tuned with her nightly routines her mind starts to ponder on her life choices. Kol, the blasted bastard, acts all high and mighty. Yet her brother has saved her on earlier jobs.

 _ **Flashback,**_

 _ **The Gilbert job: Rebekah walks into the shop dressed in a pretty blue dress. Her hair flows freely as she places a fresh coat of clear lip gloss on. The three inch heeled sandals give her a boost. She skims the items on display. A slender finger taps the trinkets on the shelves. It's when she sees Elena there with her beau.**_

 _ **Elena gives her a slight nod. Smiling up at Damon, she whispers that she's has to go to use the restroom. This gives Rebekah a chance to go up to the man and causally ask him what he thinks on a mini vase on the top shelf. The two peer at the ugly thing.**_

 _ **The thing is horrible just like Finn's taste in woman. That makes a good note to place when she gives him the vase. Rebekah disliked Finn's late wife Sage to the point that she avoided the ginger haired woman at family events that their mother begged them to be part of. Of course Kol bailed and would go off with their father.**_

" _ **Ugly as all hell." The man comments.**_

" _ **Good." She smiles as she grabs it.**_

" _ **You're going to get it?" He cocks a dark brow at her.**_

" _ **A gift for someone i know lacks in taste." She wink sat him.**_

 _ **She's gotten better at playing her role. She can see the look in his eyes. The cookie eating grin on his lips as he eyes her slender form. She can feel him undressing her and that doesn't sit well with her.**_

" _ **Maybe you can help me with my taste?" He replies as his blue eyes shine.**_

" _ **Maybe… maybe not." She shrugs and walks towards the counter to pay.**_

" _ **How about we meet up for a drink later on?"**_

" _ **Isn't your girlfriend you were with?"**_

" _ **Who? Elena? NO, came in for my brother."**_

 _ **Rebekah makes a mental note to mention that to Elena. Later offering a smile she nods. They agree to meet up at the bar not too far from the quarter. Rebekah feels a bit uneasy about it but she has a job.**_

 _ **Around eight Rebekah enters the bar with Hayley at her side. Aiden and Kol not too far in case things get out of hand. Rebekah is greeted by him as several of his friends linger about. Rebekah coyly plays her part. From what she gathers from two drunk girls at the bar. They each have had a fling with Damon. A fling they've hidden from their best friend. The guilt that weighs on them as the wedding day gets closer.**_

 _ **Kol is later found flirting with Bonnie, Elena and Damon's best friend and one of Damon's flings. Yet it seems Kol slips away after Bonnie goes on a rant about her exes. The blond is chatting with another blond and Damon's brother. A brother Rebekah finds out isn't anything like Damon. Stefan is truly a loyal sweet guy that once dated Elena but was dumped for Damon.**_

 _ **As drinks dwindle down, the bride to be has fallen asleep. Damon slithers towards Rebekah. He gets touchy and insults her. Shoving him away He only comes at her full force. He's trying to get her to submit in his embrace. Kol and Aiden appear prying the leather clad brute off her. The stench of liquor reeks on him. No damage down expect damaging and detaching the veil over Rebekah's eyes. That's what made her want to get of the business.**_

 _ **She told Elena everything and showed her the video clips she had the next day. The girl wept her eyes out in the arms of her twin. Later Rebekah hears that the native twat married the jerk anyways. There was no point in that job…**_

 _ **Flashback ends:**_

Rebekah closes her eyes as she plaits her hair. Once finished she walks towards her bed. She allows herself to fall back onto the mattress. Staring at the ceiling of her flat Rebekah can't remember a stable and a happy ending to her job. Getting under the covers she releases a sigh.

"Please allow this to pass and allow me to forget what I've done." She tugs on her bed sheet. "Let the business fall." Her blue eyes close and she drift to sleep.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I just want to say that We are getting closer to them interacting more... as well as finding out about Kol's job. Does anyone have any clue what he does for a living and why he's so secretive towards his sister? Also want to say that I posted a one-shot with Kolvina ft. Rebel, Jaiden and many others called 'Knight'. Hope to hear from you guys. -JasZ**_


	26. Father?

_**Here's the next chap. I wanted it to only be of Marcel and how he views the role of being a 'dad'. Hope you enjoy. -JasZ**_

* * *

Marcel makes his rounds checking in on Davina and Josh. He had gotten into the habit when Davina first arrived. He didn't want to wake up and find someone had take her. The little girl he took in two and a half years ago is now a woman.

Releasing a sigh, he closes the door to his daughter's room. Tuna can be heard in there. Tuna the rottie he adopted several years ago is protective of them but especially little Davina. Even though she'll be eighteen in a few weeks; she's still his little girl. Gone is the little girl his mama use to take care off when her mother would wonder off for days. How that girl suffered and that's why she was so head strong and unsure of herself.

Going to the front room he slumps into his seat and closes his eyes. He loves his family and wants to keep them happy and safe. Giving them a better life than what he had. A life where his father was ashamed of him to the point that he rejected him. Kept him a secret from his family. Marcel was/is his dirty little secret. The only ones that knew of him are dead.

Over the years Marcel has run into his father and his wife as well as his older brother. The family is so stuck up and have their heads so far up their own asses that Marcel wants nothing to do with them. He much rather live the way he had all over again. His mother made him into the man he is today.

The title of governor of New Orleans will always be slapped on his name. The old man, his father, has made his life a living hell thanks to being a governor. Made jabs at his business… sent his cronies to trash his home. Hell, the best damn detective is now on his radar. He has come across Mikael Mikaelson on occasion. The aging detective has helped him time after time. But the man mostly keeps to himself now.

Maybe Mikael can help him find things out on Rebekah. But his father will hear of it. Mikael is already on the outs with him and most of the politicians. Pulling his phone out of his back pocket Marcel scrolls down his contact list. Until he lands on his best friend Thierry's name. Sending a message to his friend. Marcel's thoughts drift to the pretty blond that has been haunting him…

* * *

 _ ***There you have it. SO it appears everyone is linked to one another. But the reasons have yet to be unknown for sure. Any guesses on why Marcel knows Mikael? Why is Mikael and Marcel's father on the outs? All the these questions will be answered either in this story or the spin off. Let me know what you think-JasZ***_

 _ ****Ps: I was thinking of writing a story involving Kaleb's background in a whole different story. So were we currently at in the season/or a little before is where i kinda want to set it. Since no one knows of Kaleb's life before Kol. Rebekah will return in that story... with the help from someone from Kaleb's past. It's unknown if she's friend or foe to the Mikaelsons seeing that Kaleb was ripped away from her. But i want the story to be a bit darker themed. What do you guys think? I'll post up a poll up to see if i should go on with this. Of course i'm still working on the spin-offs and Wolf's Den. ****_

 _ *****I would love to see more Feedback on your thoughts on my current stories. -JasZ*****_


	27. Flings and Schemes

_**So the time of Rebekah and Marcel actually interacting more starts now. they will be seeing each other more and more much to their annoyance... or not. and secrets will start to be told...soon. Hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Two weeks later,

Rebekah glares at her brother who smiles at his phone. Elijah the noble has never acted like a star-struck loon. Yet here he is sitting across from her acting like a teen. Usually Kol is the one attached to his mobile.

"Who are you messaging?" Rebekah hums as she sees Elijah set his phone down.

"Sister, do you really want to know?" Elijah smiles at her giving her insight of his joy.

This scares the blond. This is out of character for her dear brother. Leaning on the table she eyes him. He seems happy and stress free which is a first seeing that he's Klaus' keeper. That can mean one thing….

"What's her name?" Rebekah tries to smile at him.

"It's-"

"Or his?" this earns her a dark look from the suit and tie clad man.

"Really sister?"

"I've had flings with woman." Rebekah replies seeing that's the truth. Elijah makes a face at her. That only makes her laugh.

"Please, spare us of tales from your ghastly flings." Finn replies as he takes a seat beside Elijah.

Kol pulls out a seat only for Klaus to shove him to the side and steal the seat. "Nik!"

"Rebekah, you have become a soiled dove?" Klaus eyes his baby sister.

Rebekah frowns; Niklaus or Klaus has wanted her to remain lily white as the day she was born. He's over protective of her. While their sister Freya could do whatever her heart desired. Freya and Klaus butt heads more often than Kol and Rebekah do… Kol snorts as he takes a seat beside Finn. Who looks displeased to have his youngest brother beside him?

"Soiled from many suitors and-" Rebekah kicks him under the table.

"Did you just kick me?"Elijah questions as Kol grins until it drops.

"What is it brother?" Klaus questions.

"Bex." Kol quickly covers his face with a menu.

Rebekah gives him a look. Kol waves a hand up for her to do the same. The older three Mikaelson siblings watch the two younger ones hide their faces. This smelled of a scheme that Kol would pull over their eyes. Rebekah's eyes widen when Marcel passes by.

'so much for my break!' she reflects.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I just had to add Finn. He maybe my least favorite Mikaelson but in this series he won't be to much of an arsel. and he'll have a lot of big brother and little brother moments with Kol; either in this story or the spin-off. Also for those who are interested i wrote a one-shot of Kaleb before/after Kol took over. I was thinking of writing a full story of his background before the events we know and the outcome of his death. I have a poll on my profile if you would like me to write that story. Thanks for all the love and support.-JasZ**_


	28. Dinner Guests

_**Here is the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Marcel smiles at his mama and his aunt Lenore. The two had returned from their trip from France. Marcel is happy to have his remaining family within arm's reach. Josh and Davina as well as Cami will be joining them after the two get Josh out of the broom closet he locked himself into. The reason why Marcel wasn't there was that he had gone to the airport to pick up the Gerard Women up. From what Cami told him over the phone is that Josh had gone into the closet to get a coat. They assume Tuna, the rotti, that Marcel recued closed the door on him. The pup had a knack of closing doors that shouldn't be open. The door must of gotten jammed.

He smiles at his mother as he pulls out her seat. Sitting down, she eyes her son as he does the same for his auntie. He watches the door open and he sees his daughter, son and friend enter. Josh looks frighten and shameful… Davina looks amused as she eyes her 'grandmother'. Bouncing over to the table she embraces both women and takes a seat. Marcel smiles at Cami and Josh who greet the rest of the family.

Marcel watches Cami greet his mother and aunt as well. She takes a seat and idly looks over the menu. They wait for their waiter. Marcel see a group of men with a blond. Cocking his head; he sees that it's Rebekah. He is happy to see her yet it unsettles him to see her with so many men.

She idly picks at her food as one of them pours her a glass of wine. Marcel turns his attention back to his family as their waiter finally arrives. After ordering they wait and chat. Marcel's gaze would always drift to the blond across the room. This is noticed by everyone.

If this keeps happening, He'll just have to take matters into his own hands. He'll get her number and lure her into his bed. How he'll enjoy that. Most of all he'll enjoy getting to know her.

He enjoys his meal as best as he can while glancing at her. Of course he sees all of them stand. One of them wraps his arm around her shoulder. She frowns and whacks him. This earns the one who always has his back is always turned to him to laugh. One day he'll see his blasted face.

"We're family." Someone shouts.

"Bugger off, Nik." She hisses as she exits.

"Baby Sister, come back!" The wheat haired man taunts.

He watches them all leave and something eases within him hearing the relationship between them. He goes back to his meal. His mother gives him a look as does Lenore. Josh mumbles about pride and is kicked under the table by Cami. Who gives him a cheeky smile. Davina just takes a sip of her drink.

* * *

 ** _There you have it! Next chap we'll see a heart to heart between our favorite father/daughter pair. Hope you enjoyed this chap! I would like to say that i have an Instagram just for my stories and up coming protects. Sneak peeks you can say. All the information is on my profile. Thanks for all the love and support.-JasZ_**


	29. Wrong Turn

**_I'm sorry for taking a while in updating. lots of things going on. Vacation planning and packing... work making me overwhelmed and a cold that has been kicking my arse. but i'm back. Here's the next chap of M.B. Hope you enjoy!-JasZ_**

* * *

A day later,

Marcel sees a frown on Davina's face as she pets Tuna. The look of sadness in her gaze makes him uneasy. He offers her a smile which she returns weakly. Walking over to her he takes a seat beside her and pats her arm.

"What's wrong, Dee?" He questions with concern glossed in his dark orbs.

"Do you ever feel as if you'll end up all alone?" She mumbles as Tuna attempts to get her attention back.

"Dee, what is this all about huh?"

"I'm turning eighteen, Marcel. I've never had a boyfriend… I've never kissed a guy. Am I-"

"Dee, you are a beautiful young woman. Your prince charming will come riding in soon. He just got off the wrong exit. He isn't that bright you see." He winks as the teen laughs at his little joke.

"You think so?" She turns her heaven colored eyes to him.

"I do. Besides good things come to those who wait."

"I've been waiting and Mo-"

"Dee, you need to stop comparing yourself to her. She's not you. And you are not her. You, Davina Claire are my daughter. You have Josh, Cami, Mama, and Me; we'll always love you. Now your prince, the idiot, will appear soon." She smiles as she hugs him.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Marcel kisses his adoptive daughter's forehead and goes to impose himself on Josh.

* * *

 _ **There you have it. I think Marcel is going to regret his words! I just want to let anyone that is interested that i have an Instagram account for sneak peaks in up coming stories/one-shots. all the details are on my Profile. Thanks for all the love and Support-JasZ**_


	30. Bazar

_**Hello all I'm back with another Chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Several days later,

Rebekah debates on buying the baby pink crop top as she eyes the cherry red cold shoulder top. Pouting she starts to put down the cherry red top. Deciding on the baby pink crop; she has some nice wedges to go with the top. Yet now she has to find a pair of jeans.

"That color doesn't suit you at all." A voice calls out to her.

"Pray tell which is?" Rebekah turns around and narrows her eyes at Marcel.

"The red one. You have a bold personality. The color suits you, honestly." Marcel picks the top and takes the other one. Switching them he smiles at her.

"I have a feeling you are following me." Rebekah huffs.

"Could be you that's following me."

"I have better things to do than to follow a prat around." Rebekah fibs as she curses Hayley.

"Really?"

"Yes," she huffs as she looks at his hands. There is a perfume and a pink dress. Rebekah cocks an eyebrow at him. the dress looks as if it came out of a movie based on the year 1920. There was no shape to it. "I don't believe that shade is right for you." Rebekah retorts. She has seen many things in her young adult life. Her brothers, all of them, at one point dressed in women's clothing regarding a bet they all lost. To her and Freya. The bet was on who would win the World cup and the sisters had won and forced their brothers to make good on their end. Yet the look on his face made Rebekah release her mistake but her laughter gets the best of her.

"It's for my daughter." Marcel huffs.

"Whatever floats your canoe." Rebekah waves him off.

"Really," He pulls out his phone and shows her a picture of Davina.

Rebekah hums and turns her gaze to the dress. She wrinkles her nose and shakes her head causing blond locks to bounce. Snatching the dress out of is hands she shoves it into a rack and grabs hold of his hand. Tugging him along.

"That dress is appalling." Rebekah tells him remembering the girl in the baby doll dress she helps at the gala.

"Really now?"

"A potato sack is more appealing. Now for her frame and complexion; I'd say she's look stunning in dark shades. Red maybe? Blue yes, with navy pumps with a sliver belt. Cold shoulder with a sweetheart neckline."

"Whoa"

"What's the event?"

"Eighteenth birthday party." Marcel replies with a gloomy tone.

"Ah, yes… get her an appointment to her hair and make up done. She'll be the belle of the ball."

"Okay." Marcel tries to wrap his mind around the babbling blond who shoves several things into his hands.

"When's the party?"

"In a month's time."

"Plenty of time to get everything set." It's sometime and several stores later that Marcel is dragged into. Several bags shoved at him like he were some lackey. Davina would look lovely in the lovely gown 'Elizabeth had chosen her. Maybe this is the fates telling Marcel it's his time to make a move.

* * *

 _ **There you have it. Hope you enjoyed! I would like to say thanks for all the love and support! Just to let those who are interested to reach out i have different social media outlets. All the info is on my Profile. Thanks for all the love-JasZ :-***_


	31. Kaleb Westphall

_**Hello, i'm back with a new chap! I'm sorry for taking so long. I went on a family vacation not to long ago for two week and a half and when i returned i misplaced my flashdrive. I found it and back to writing... I hope you enjoy this chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah is about to leave hoping he wouldn't stop her. Yet a piece of her did. Not because he's a job but she enjoyed his company. He made her laugh when he tried on a tiara and grinned at her. As he shoves the bags into his car.

"How in the bloody hell does he afford all these cars?" Rebekah reflects as she starts towards her cherry red mustang.

"Elizabeth, would you like to join me for a drink at a café not to far from here?" Marcel eyes her uncertain.

"I'd love to." She answers before she can process what she just agreed to. Her phone blares loudly. "Give me a tick." Fishing her phone out of her Bag she sees Hayley's name and picture of the girl, a picture of Hayley posing with a cut out of Taylor Swift. Frowning she answers as her gaze never leaves Marcel's.

"Finally!" Hayley cries. "What the hell Becky!"

"Hello to you too, Hay. I've told you a million times not to call me that."

"Listen Blondie, Kol is in the Er."

"What? What did-What happened to my brother?"

"Bekah, it appears he went to Saint Anne's and some woman stabbed him."

"How bad?"

"Not sure. They won't tell us anything seeing we are not family."

"I'll be there. Keep the git in place." Rebekah falls to ask who the other person was.

"Will do, Blondiza."

Rebekah hangs up… it takes her a minute to realize what Hayley was calling her. Cursing her friend she releases a sigh. Turning to Marcel she gives him a sad smile.

"Everything alright?" He questions.

"Afraid not, one of my idiot brothers has been hospitalized. I have to go see him. Rain check?"

"Sure. I guess I'll see you around Elizabeth."

Rebekah smiles and rushes to her car. Backing out, Marcel sees her plates and mentally stores I to find out about his 'Elizabeth' has to hide.

Rebekah rushes into Kol's room to see him flirting with a nurse. Scoffing Rebekah turns to Hayley and Aiden. Who are stuffing their faces with Munchkins and coffee. Shaking her head she turns back to her brother.

"How are you feeling?" Rebekah whacks his leg.

"Miserable, Bex. Do be a good sister and-"

"He has two cracked ribs and stabbed on the shoulder. Your brother is a hero." A man's voice tells her. "I'm Detective Kinney."

"Pleasure, What happened to his moron?"

"There was some commotion at St. Anne's. Your brother happened to be there at the wrong time." There was something dancing in Mr. Kinney's eyes.

"As if he'd do you anything for anyone other than himself."

"None the less, Ms. Westphall. Kaleb did help."

Rebekah blinks several times… "Wes-"

A ring goes off and Detective Kinney steps out. Talking to the other end of the phone; while whispering about getting the suspect. The nurse leaves after a few moments after giving her number to Kol. Rebekah is about to blow up when the nurse closes the door.

"What the hell, Kol? Who is Kaleb-"

"Bex, I don't want to be known as the other Mikaelson brother. You and I made a pact. To make a life on our own without father or mother's influence. To do so… I created another identity."

"Kaleb Westphall..Really? Your middle name and Gran's surname?"

"Well, yes." Kol winces as he shifts to the side. "The Westphall's are still well known back home and there are many of us."

"Stupid git! You could have died!"

"But I didn't. I'm too pretty to die."

Aiden snorts from the left. Kol glares at him and turns his attention to his sister. Who swats at his arm. Hissing in pain he glares at her.

"Will you please be serious? How will I explain to mama or papa? For that matter what were you doing at a church?"

"It's a sign that Kol is a true being of evil!" Aiden whispers but everyone in the room clearly heard.

"Hush up, Aiden Landry or I swear." Rebekah pokes his ribs causing the man to curse. The four remain with Kol until a doctor appears.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! one of Kol's secrets has come out to the open. and just when things with Her and Marcel are moving along. What do you think will happen next?-JasZ**_


	32. He's What!

_**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in sometime. I've had things going on and some know due to me posting reasons on other stories i've been posting or updating. But i'm back and hope you guys enjoy this chap!-Jasz**_

* * *

 **A week Later,**

Rebekah glares at Kol who whines about being bored out of his mind. Detective Kinney has appeared here and there at the girls' apartment asking to speak with Kol or Kaleb. She's made excuses to the family on why her idiot brother has been invading her home. Yet her father seems to see past her lies. Her mother seemed interested in Kol's new interest in classical music and art. Which led to Rebekah shoving books at Kol read and learn in order to keep the lie. It was one of the family dinners, that Kol missed, that their mother announced that their Aunt Dahlia would be joining them for a short time as well as their sister Freya. That was a several days ago, sadly Freya wouldn't be there for another three weeks.

She's shoved out of her thoughts as Kol once again whines and huffs she quickly gets up and waves her brother with the middle finger as she goes off to pick up her order of Korean food. She walks the short distance from the strip of many restaurants. As she enters the restaurant she doesn't see Marcel there with Cami. Releasing a heavy sigh; she goes up to the counter and waits for Eun mi to appear and ring her up.

"Hey Blondie!" Aiden calls as he bumps her shoulder. The tall man had seen the blond making her way towards the restaurant and decided to follow.

"Hey Denni, fancy seeing you here." Rebekah offers a smile.

"Recommend anything?" Aiden questions as his stomach rumbles, he skipped lunch due to Mikael have a fit over another stupid thing they did at the station. Which led a screaming match between Mikael and Klaus… it wasn't pretty.

"Kol is the one that usually knows what's good to try." Rebekah taps her fingers on the counter.

"How is Mr. Narcissistic pants?"

"Being himself, but he's helped me a lot. Besides family takes care of family even if they're idiots that get stabbed in a church." Rebekah shrugs as she thinks on her brother who is a known 'hero' to many under another name.

"Yeah, listen Bekah, be careful. Jackson is out for blood… I don't want you to get hurt." Aiden gives her a look of concern.

"Sweet pea, you're going against your best mate just to warn me."

"To protect the two of you, yes. Now what's good to order?" He changes the subject as he scans the menu.

"Japchae… the duk doki is good too. that's what Kol, Hayley and I always order." She offers.

"Where is Marshall?" Aiden glances around the room.

"Date," Rebekah shrugs.

"Ah, makes sense I guess."

"Are you going to eat here or?"

"was gonna go back home."

"You're welcome to join spaz and I." She really needs someone to distract Kol or she'll kill her brother. "we just got Ant-Man on blue-ray."

"Paul Rudd, my main man! Sure."

"Don't try to hump the tv. Please." Rebekah teases.

"Hello, Rebekah. The usual I take it?" Eun Mi questions as her eyes dance with happiness.

"Yes, Mimi. Can you make another two of the my order? Deni is going and maybe add some dumplings?"

"Sure." Eun mi goes off to tell the chef and Rebekah sighs taking the scent of the food.

"How's job hunting Blondie?" Aiden questions while trying to steal the food.

"Going." Rebekah frowns at the thought of her current dilemma.

"Kina wish, I could help you." Aiden frowns at the blond's crestfallen expression.

"No, don't pity me. Just watch Hay's back. When you are out on the field."

"You know I will. You know I met your older brothers right."

"oh please don't."

"Angry middle child and Fancy pants cornered me. Marshall doesn't know thou."

"Good."

"Not really." Aiden shutters at the memory of the two older brothers of his friends.

"Why?"

"I also met Boar."

"Good Lord." Rebekah's least favorite brother cornered her poor puppy dog of a friend.

"Yeah, now I know why you and Nitwit went against the family."

"Well, don't let Papa know."

"I think he already does. Kol isn't one to keep his mouth shut around the others." He recalls the moment he bumped into Kol at the station.

"Wait what was Kol doing there?" it finally clicks.

"Bekah, your brother is detective Kinney's Partner."

"So he's gay?" She questions, she knew her brother was hiding something… maybe that's why he was living a double life. the idiot should know she's accept him if he was.

"Blondie, your brother isn't gay. He's a detective himself! He goes by Kaleb Westphall on the field." Rebekah stands there for a good two minutes processing what was just revealed.

"Oh, when I get my hands on him. I'll make sure he regrets not dying from that stab wound!"

"he's one of the best from what the whispers that float at the station."

"Who knew."

"Apparently your old man. He doesn't even mind the whole different identity thing."

"Well, that's new!"

"Ms. Bekah, here's your food." Eun mi returns with the food in bags.

"Thanks Mimi."

"I added a few other things in there."

"thanks." Rebekah starts to hand the cash Kol had given her for the food. By given her… she took it form his wallet without his knowledge.

Aiden is about to put money down when Rebekah shoot him a look. Releasing a sigh, he puts his wallet away. He'll get them next time. As Aiden takes the bags from the counter; he and Rebekah file out the restaurant but not without catching the gaze of a certain man.

* * *

 _ **There you have it hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all those who have reviewed. it makes me happy to see them. XOXO-JasZ**_


End file.
